Oops Spoilers
by detectiveram
Summary: Flash moments. Wally has to go get Bart after he finds himself in a bit of trouble. Set shortly after Bart's arrival.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is a little chapter inspired by a post from youngjusticeheadcanons by sakuraocean and added on by the blog owner on tumblr. That was a lot to explain, but credit where credit is due. This is just after they learn Bart is stuck in the past. Any events he mentions come from my knowledge of comics, not earth-16, but hey it's not like I own this stuff. I don't know a lot about Blue Beetle still, so... I'm going to work on that. I think I'm going to write another chapter to just run off this with thoughts from Wally about his new relative. Something. Wow, okay. If you read this, I love you, still not in a creepy way, and hope you understand.

* * *

"So, what do we do with him now?" Wally asked casually about Bart.

"Well, um, I guess he could stay with me and Iris, but…" Barry trailed off. Dick knew where this was going. "Since you have kids on the way, dealing with a grandson from the future might cause some trouble."

Meanwhile Bart was enjoying his time with the Team. "Hey, hey Tim!" Bart ran up to him and hugged him before asking a question. "Have you started dating Stephanie?" Robin looked flustered after that. "What..." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Plus the little road runner keeps running his mouth off about everything." Wally added, slightly annoyed by his antics.

"Oops. Spoilers." Bart continued running around.

Dick glared. He was never happy when someone messed with Tim, even though he knew Bart didn't mean to. "Maybe he should stay with you Wally."

"No…no...no. There is no way I can even bring him near Artemis." The older speedsters had to agreed with Wally. "She might injure him. I do remember she didn't like our Wally all that much as a child." Jay added.

"Hey! I was nothing like this!" Wally motioned to the blur.

"Hey! It's Jamie!" He ran and hugged him too. "Hey, have you gotten attacked by any green lanterns for having being fused with a killing machine?" Jamie stood in shock as Bart spotted someone else.

"Wonder Girl!" Hug. "Where's Donna?"

"Conner!" He hugged him and was immediately thrown off. "So, I take it you haven't died yet. That's good!"

"M'gann!" Hug. "Why haven't you moved to Australia yet?"

"Does anyone know where Roy is? Has he lost his arm yet?" He called out to no one in particular.

"Look, Batgirl!" Hug. "Are you dating Nightwing or is he with Kory? Oops. Spoilers." He ran off as the adults continued their conversation.

"I say we should send him to Max Mercury. Maybe he can deal with him."

"We are not just going to push him off on Max." Barry announced. Bart then ran up and hugged Dick again. "Hey Dick. Is Bruce's son Damian around or is he not alive yet? I have something to say to the little demon." Dick looked at him and shook his head. "Bruce has a son?"

"Oops. Spoilers."

Barry decided to grab Bart, stopping him from running around. "Bart, listen. We're trying to decide what to do with you since you're stuck in the past."

"That's so crash!" He listened to them discussing for about a minute before asking loudly, "Did Wally mention his marriage plans to you guys yet?"

That stopped everyone in the room. They all looked in shock towards Wally.

"Wait, what? I…uh…I was just barely thinking about that the other day…Wait…uh…" He stuttered.

"Oops. Spoilers."

* * *

Let me know what you think, so review. And seriously check out this blog because it is amazing!

Detectiveram


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people! It's not late at night. I meant to post this like last week. Oh well. Don't own.

* * *

Someone was ringing his doorbell nonstop. To solve this problem, Wally decided to shove a pillow over his head, grumbling. He'd had a long night dealing with Bart. Now, it was four in the morning and he just wanted sleep.

Artemis nudged him, muttering at him to answer the door. Then someone started knocking on it and she shoved him out of bed. He grumbled some more and went to answer the door.

Opening it, he found his former best friend (resolving now that no friend would be this cruel) holding the roadrunner by his collar. Dick looked angry.

"Hey coz! Can you believe this guy? He's so feeling the mode. All I did was ask him about Batman and Catwoman having…" He noticed the extreme death glare Dick was giving the motor mouth. "Uh, you might want to shut up now kid."

"Oh, was that a spoiler?"

Dick shoved Bart inside stating, "He's your problem." Walking off into the night. "Wow. I guess we get to have a sleepover!" Bart hugged him and zipped off. "Where's Artemis? Is she asleep? They told me you live with her…" He shot off, zipping around his apartment. Eventually he came around and gave him another hug.

"We should watch movies! And eat popcorn! And…Oh, have a race! Yeah! I promise I'll slow down for you!" Wally sighed. "I guess help yourself to the fridge. Blankets in the closet. Take the couch. Watch out for the dog." He yawned and went back to his room.

"I have class in 3 hours, so, goodnight." Wally shut the door on the hyper boy and crashed back in bed, Artemis still asleep. Soon though, he awoke to Artemis' scream. He shot up. "Huh...Who?" Fists at the ready to find Bart hugging his girlfriend and yapping.

"Hi Artemis! I'm Bart! I'm your future cousin-in-law-once-removed! I love you! Is it true that you once killed a man? I heard stories. But Lian must have been talking about her mom, because you are way too wonderful to be evil. Which you aren't. You're so cool. Are you pregnant?"

"Bart!"

"Oops. Spoilers." He zipped out, leaving the couple to stare at each other. Artemis was speechless. Wally explained, "So, Nightwing dropped him off because he was annoying. He's Barry's grandson from the future. And he likes to talk. And hug. A lot."

She glared at him. "Out."

"What?"

"Out!" She yelled pointing to the door. He scrambled out of bed before tentatively asking, "You're not pregnant, right?" She threw his pillow at him as he shut the door. Bart was there smiling at him. "Want to go running? Now that you're awake! I'll race you to France!"

Wally glared at him. "You little…troll." He mumbled. Wally could have decided now to pass him along to the next speedster with a relation, Barry. He thought about the joy he would get from waking up his uncle and dumping the devil with him. But he realized something in his sleep-deprived state. He really was attention deprived. He saw it in his eyes. Something happened to this boy to make him over compensate his interactions with people. Wally silently cursed his psychology class right now.

"Sure Bart." He said before he could change his mind. The joy in his eyes made up for it. Wally didn't hate him, he had just been, jealous, annoyed by him. He retreated to his room to brave his girlfriend's wrath to change out of his pajamas. To his surprise, Artemis was up and dressed with a smug smile on her face. "France? Without me?"

He smiled, before kissing her and muttering, "It wouldn't be France without you." The two came out quickly to find Bart trying to play with their sleeping dog. "Artemis! Group hug!" He left the confused dog and hugged her. Wally joined in, playing along.

"Fine, fine, but I heard France and you two owe me some coffee and croissants. It's still early in the morning." Wally picked her up and they got ready to run.

They almost made it out the door before Bart asked, "So, Artemis. Has Jade let you watch her daughter yet?"

"What! Jade has a daughter!"

"With Roy? Right on Roy…I mean. They are married. Don't look at me like that! Ow!"

"Oops. Spoilers."

* * *

Don't have time to triple check. Review? I'll probably put up another chapter today.

Detectiveram


	3. Chapter 3

Sob. I don't know what this is. I just made myself sad. Don't read you crazy people!

* * *

The rain was a fitting tribute to his current mood. Dark, drizzly, and cold. He had just watched the love of his life set off to risk everything for the so-called "greater good."

He was angry at Dick. Angry at Kaldur. Angry at the world. Worst of all, he was supposed to pretend she was dead. Artemis Crock of course, was alive and well on vacation or something. Artemis, hero, was gone.

He hadn't made a visit to the team yet due to his lack of desire to lie to their faces. Especially M'gann. She didn't deserve not knowing. The two were like sisters by the time Artemis and Wally had left the team. Right now he wanted to yell to the world that everything would be alright because Artemis Crock is in it. And yet, he couldn't.

He continued staring out his bedroom window, patting the dog on his head. Yes, the rain was perfect right now.

The doorbell rang, startling him and his mild-tempered dog. He honestly didn't want to answer it, but did. A rain-soaked Bart stood there. "She wasn't supposed to die." He blurted out at the sight of Wally.

They stood there for a relative minute before Wally ushered him inside.

"Come in Bart. We don't want to test the limits of your immune system."

He grabbed a towel on their way to the couch from the closet. Bart wrapped himself in it before Wally realized it was Artemis' towel. The huge green one they had spent hours lying on together at the beach. It was her favorite.

Wally shrugged off his emotion and grabbed a soda from the fridge for himself and the kid. Bart took it, chugging it down, reminding Wally a lot of himself as a kid. He was sitting still though, a rare trait Wally had had to develop. He didn't know Bart could stay still. He guessed living with Jay was helping with impulse control.

They sat there for a relative hour before Wally spoke to him. "Why are you here Bart?"

"She wasn't supposed to die." He stated his message again. "You were supposed to…to get married…and be happy." He looked so sad. "Oops…Spoilers." Bart tried saying.

Wally stared at the boy, seeing for the first time someone who had been through a lot in his short life. "Bart…I…thank you, for telling me that…"

"I wish I could…tell you more, but history isn't my strong point." He laughed, half-heartily. Wally really wanted to tell him that she was alive and that he could have that future that Bart knew and that he could tell him anything. Something clicked in Wally's head though.

"You came to the past to change something. And you succeeded."

"Now you spoiled it." He didn't devolve any more information, but Wally sort of understood now. Bart didn't know about this plan, which either meant it was successful and forgotten about or it failed. Or maybe the whole timeline changed because of whatever Bart did. Instead of talking about this, the two sat there until Nightwing showed up to make Wally come to the cave. He barely reacted when he saw the two of them sitting there.

"Bart, next time tell Jay and Joan before you run off. They called me, worried." Bart quickly folded up the borrowed towel and stood up. "Right. I should apologize." He said, moving to the door at super speed.

He didn't know that Wally saw him pause for a relative few seconds to stare at a photo of himself and Artemis moving into their apartment before running off. Now alone, Dick spoke to him. "You didn't…"

"Tell him anything? No, but he told me a lot." He looked at his best friend. "I was supposed to be happy with her. Do you think that will still happen?"

* * *

I told you not to read. I swear, what am I writing? Crying. Crying. Not really, but I feel like it. For those of you who don't know about the Flashes, sometimes they live in relative time. What is a minute to normal people could feel like an hour due to how fast their thoughts process things. I'm not very good at explaining that, so ask someone else. I love the speedsters, but sometimes the more 'technical' side of their powers confuses me. But seriously. I think this is the last chapter because I just ruined it with serious stuff. In all honesty, I blame that episode and the upcoming hiatus. Nooooooo! Review anyway?

Detectiveram

P.S. Should I attempt to put this story back on a high note? I don't know if it warrants more. I don't think it does.


	4. Chapter 4

This takes place probably like a week maybe after Artemis 'died.' I doooonn't know what I wrrroooote.

* * *

A knock at my door was unwelcomed at this hour. It was six am. On a Saturday. I was not happy. A chorus of "Wally" hit my ears. Bart. And by the sounds of it, Barry was with him, trying to calm him down.

I finally opened the door, not bothering to change out of my shorts. What did it matter to them anyway? My house. My pajamas.

"Ugh! Finally! You take forever! Why are you so slooow?" Bart's chirping was not helping my mood. We didn't exactly get totally along yet.

"Hey Wally. We were just in the neighborhood. Thought we'd swing by. Wondered if you wanted to join us for breakfast. You still like that place in New York?"

It took me a few moments to realize what was going on. He was taking Bart out running, like he did with me...I've totally been replaced. Nothing matters than, does it?

"You mean, you were out jogging…at my least favorite time of day…came by my place…with him…and want to go eat breakfast like nothing's happened? No thanks." I slam the door, not caring about their reactions. Bart was winning like a baby though to his precious grandpa.

I'm still not exactly in a caring mood. It's only been a few days since Artemis went undercover. I haven't quite recovered. I might be laying this on too thick. She'll come back. She promised. Or maybe I was mad because he showed up with Bart. It's like that kid's his favorite thing in the world.

What chance does his nephew have? I mean, we're not even related. Just through marriage.

More pounding came at my door. "Go away!" I yelled, hoping to not wake up my neighbors, but not caring enough.

"Come on Wally! Don't make me…break the door." Basically code for phase through it. I didn't care. I wasn't talking to him.

I realized something just now. If I hadn't become Kid Flash, Barry probably would have never cared about me. What does he want from me anyway? Do they want me to break down, crying? Can't do that. She's not gone. I don't need their stupid support. Do they want me to come back? I've tried that. Didn't turn out so well.

A familiar whooshing sound meant they got through the front door.

"Dang it Barry! If you're really going to break in, I have a spare key out front! You don't need to go showing off your powers…" I mumbled.

"Sorry kid. I forgot." He said to me, so…sheepishly.

"I'm not a kid. I am an adult."

"You sure about that? You just slammed the door in my face."

"So what?" I ask, not caring.

"It's so not crash Wally."

"You know what Bart? No one knows what you say half the time!" I shout at him. I realize that sounded pretty rude.

"Don't yell at him!" Oh, that wasn't helping my anger levels.

"Don't yell at me! I told you to go away!"

"Let's just calm down here…" Barry then tried being mellow.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"I thought you were okay with Bart."

I glare at the darting blur. "I have my issues with him. He still hasn't told us everything. And he's super annoying."

"Is that all?" I glare at him. It was a pretty good glare too. I hope so anyway. I've been practicing with Dick.

"Look, it's cool you want to be there for me and whatnot, but I don't need your help. I don't need his."

"Come on Walls, you know you can tell me anything."

"You don't need me anymore Barry. You got him. Just go do your stupid morning ritual. I left the hero biz. I'm done. You can run circles around me. He can run circles around me. You've found your future equal. You don't need me. The only reason you came around was because of...her."

We had a stare off. I certainly wasn't going to say anything more.

"Fine, if you really want me to…"

"You were supposed to become the Flash!" Bart blurted out. Now we both stared at him. "Barry was...going to...retire and you were going to take over. Everyone says you're the fastest man alive."

"You know, I think you just say things to make everyone crazy. That's never going to happen. I'll never be as good as him, will I?" And there it is. My childhood insecurities coming back to haunt me.

"Wait just a second now, Wally; it doesn't matter if you don't want to be Kid Flash anymore. I don't care. His future is not our present. We can change. What I really want is my nephew back, and I would in heartbeat take Kid Flash back. But, what I want to do right now is take my nephew and my grandson from the future to breakfast!"

I didn't look at him. How could I? I just feel so…crummy.

"You don't need to be the fastest teen alive for me to love you. Bart's not replacing you. I have room in my life for all of my family. Gosh Wally. I've missed you. It didn't really matter before because you had school and friends and…her. And I'm just worried about you."

Now I really couldn't look at him. "Flash Fact: We're a family." I groan at his corniness. I don't know...I should go. Just to get out of the house. Maybe, just get my mind off of worrying about her.

"I'll go with you if you promise not to say that again."

He hugged me like any other time. I'm not ready to deal with all my issues, but I could sure use breakfast now that I'm up. Eventually, I know, I'll need to work out my issues with Bart. And Barry. And myself.

* * *

*Bites lip* I'm not sure what's going on here. Why is Wally so mad? Why am I so weird? Gooosssh.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, wow. I have been so busy and forgetful. So many midterms and papers... Anyways, I wrote this probably...3ish months ago? So, set maybe a week or so after Bart arrives. I hope you like it. It's the only thing I have ready to post. And I haven't had time to write... Sad day.

Does anyone actually read this headings and endings? I know I'm guilty of not doing that sometimes... Ignore me as I ponder. Continue on reader!

* * *

"West speaking."

Wally answered his phone abruptly. He was headed home from class in a content mood. Things were going his way in classes. He professor raised his grade after making a convincing argument.

"This is Wallace West?" Wally almost snorted. No one called him Wallace.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Officer Parshall from Smallville PD. I have a Bart Allen in my custody at this moment and he listed you as his guardian." Good mood equals ruined.

"I'm his distant cousin. He's actually supposed to be with his grandparents. Look, uh, I'll pick him up. No problem."

"Okay well, we'll need to discuss the details when you arrive, but he did technically steal a car." Wally slapped his forehead in frustration.

"I'm so sorry officer. He's a troubled child." The conversation ended briefly after.

Wally finally reached home, prepping himself for a run. What seemed like hours later Wally arrived at the Smallville Police Department. The run hadn't given him enough time to think of what to say to Bart, but a lot of time to think.

Why the heck was he in Smallville? What in the world had possessed him to take a car? He was the fastest kid alive. A slightly bitter thought passed Wally's thoughts as he remembered his time as Kid Flash. All the times he was lapped by his Uncle, the team, all the idiotic stunts he'd pulled, flirting with girls… But he wasn't a kid anymore.

Putting on a smile, he entered the small building. There was a relaxed atmosphere around the station even as people were moving about quickly. It was almost surreal to Wally. He quickly spotted his trouble maker sitting on a chair in the far corner of the room, kicking his feet in the air. An older man sat by, glancing up at Bart every now and then. Bart's face brightened considerably when he noticed Wally.

"Wally! This is so crash! You came!"

"Bart." Wally sighed, coming over and ruffling his hair.

"Mr. West, I presume?"

"Wally." He replied, sticking out his hand for the other man.

"I take it you're Officer Parshall."

"Indeed. Now, I'm glad you could make it here. I understand that you're going to school at Stanford. That's a while away."

"Uh, yes sir. But I was visiting my family near here. I got here as soon as I could." The lies slipped off his tongue easily like always.

"What exactly did he do?"

"Well, he took a truck from the Kent farm…" Wally almost snorted.

"I'm sorry, the Kent farm?"

"Yes, they live towards the outer part of the town. Nice older couple. Their son's grown up and gone to Metropolis." Wally held down the urge to laugh thinking about Clark Kent.

"Now, I spoke with Mrs. Kent and no charges are being filed. In fact, the thing didn't even work. The boy got it up and running."

"I was going to take it right back, I prooomise! I've just never driven before and I thought I was being helpful…"

"Bart. You're what, 14? There's a reason you don't drive!" Wally cut him off.

"Is everything alright between you two?" The Officer asked, giving concerned glances.

"It's fine. It's just; it's not every day your underage relative gets arrested." Bart scowled at him.

"Well, anyways, the truck was reported missing. That's when I found him. I'm willing to let this go since he technically did a service and the Kents are willing to forget the whole matter. Mrs. Kent even took a liking to the boy. Plus, he's been quiet and patient here in the office."

"Oh, thank you so much Officer Parshall. You have no idea how grateful my family will be."

"You're going to tell them…" Bart whined. Wally silenced him with a glare.

"You'll have to promise to keep him out of trouble. And get him back to his grandparents."

"Yes sir. I'm sure they're worried sick. And, I can personally promise he won't do anything like this again." Wally signed a few papers and before they knew it, they were on their way, walking out of the view of others. It was only then Wally spoke to him.

"That was a really stupid thing to do."

"Oh come on! I overheard that they were having problems. And they needed it to do stuff! It only took me, like 10 minutes. I fixed it and was taking it on a test drive. It was so crash!"

"They call it joy riding Bart. No matter what your intentions… just don't do something like that."

"Oh, so I can't be nice and help others? I thought that's what heroes do!" Bart ranted at the ground.

"Of course you can. But, in that situation…"

"How am I supposed to know what to do in situations like that? I was trying to have some fun…and not be such a burden… There's just so much going on and I didn't want to make anyone feel the mode…"

"What? Look, you… What happens in your time? Does no one teach you?" Wally placed his hand on Bart's shoulder to make him look him in the eyes.

"I've learned a lot of stuff, but you know different stuff." Bart said, sporting a smile, and Wally knew he was hiding something. He understood that look.

"Okay, whatever Bart. Let's just get you back."

Their run was in silence as Wally took the time to think things through. They came quickly to a stop outside the Garrick home. Wally could see the two sitting in their living room, clearly worried about their missing charge. He looked at Bart again, speaking to him again.

"What were you doing there in the first place?" Bart took a moment to answer.

"I just tried to find somewhere to help. I was doing just fine before I messed up again… No one really wants me here, Wally."

"That's not true." That didn't help comfort him.

"Why call me? You could've called Jay or Barry or anyone for that matter."

"Because I was scared and all I could think about was my big cousin coming to save me. Like I've always… Never mind." They stood in silence for a minute before Bart asked a question.

"Why didn't you just let me run here myself? I would've gone straight here." Wally smirked.

"I know, but that wouldn't have been the right thing to do." That made Bart smile.

"Listen. You're a good kid and I know you haven't been here all that long. I can't promise you much. But I promise I'll help you learn what you need to know." Wally started leading him up the steps.

"That's so crash!" His smile still wasn't genuine. His eyes betrayed deeper meaning. Wally would have to find out what was actually going on some other day.

"Great, so let's see if I can't get some snacks for the road… Maybe some chicken wizzes."

"What are those?"

"What? You don't know?" He shook his head.

"First lesson then. Junk food is a speedster's best friend. Don't let Barry tell you otherwise."

* * *

Hmmmm... I hope people like this. You should tell me.

Believe it or not, I actually put time and thought into writing...most days. Lol.

Anyways, I love my Flash family and I'm just so sad I don't get to see more of them...especially right now.

Detectiveram


End file.
